


The Gay Lord(ess): Park Jihyo

by Aris_Megalos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Megalos/pseuds/Aris_Megalos
Summary: Park Jihyo, God Jihyo, the one who was a trainee for 10 years, the leader of the very gay girl group TWICE. She is not simply a mother or a sister like how everyone mother-zones or sister-zones her. She, like her other members, is very gay and here is some evidence.





	The Gay Lord(ess): Park Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many fans have caught Twice's Jihyo wearing a shirt that was produced by Blanc & Eclare. It made many of them wonder if she had any connection with the former SNSD member and CEO of Blanc & Eclare, Jessica Jung. However, nobody looked into the matter that much but what they missed was that there was something more than a simple connection between Twice's Jihyo and CEO Jung.

A certain blond haired female was waiting in her grandiose living room that suited her elegant appearance. She seemed quite anxious because of how much she is tapping her foot against the spotless tiled floor.

"Where is she? She said she'll be here by now. Oh my god, what if she's kidnapped or...or—" The woman was cut off when the sound of the front door opening reached her ears. She stood up quickly and ran over to see who it was, hoping it was the person she wishes to see at the very moment. 

There came in a tired looking brunette, who was carrying a suitcase into the home. The blonde woman wore a bright smile that contradicts against her bitter expression a moment before.

"My beautiful Angel, I was worried about you!" She walked over to the girl, who was taking off her shoes and glanced up at her with a soft smile.

"Unnie, I'm sorry if I made you wait. It was hard to convince Manager Oppa to let me go to my  _friend_ 's house." The latter apologized while removing her socks and slipping into some comfortable slippers. Although, the woman just shrugged off the apology and walked over to the busy girl.

"It's fine, my Angel. Let me help you. You look so tired..." The woman cups the other's cheek and caresses it for a brief moment, showing her care for the younger.

The brunette smiles and kisses the warm palm, "I'm fine, Sooyeon unnie. I just had a busy schedule."

Jessica frowned at the mention of a busy schedule which reminded her of the times when she had to go through that tiresome experience as an SNSD member.

"My poor Angel, would you like me to prepare a warm dinner for you? I still have some of your homemade kimchi so we can have that for dinner." Jessica quickly smiled when the brunette looked at her. 

"That would be wonderful, unnie. I'll be done in fifteen minutes so we can eat together." The latter grinned at the suggestion and walked closer to give the older woman a chaste kiss on the cheek before going past her towards the dark hallway. Jessica glanced over her shoulder to watch her silhouette disappear into the darkness before giggling to herself.

"Who knew I would be able to get the Angel of my dreams?" She said to herself while strolling over to the kitchen to prepare a dinner for two. Jessica went over to the fridge to take out a container of the handmade Kimchi. Opening the lid, a nostalgic feeling rushed over her nerves and a small grin grew upon her face.

"And it started with her Kimchi." 

* * *

_Jessica was undercover at a nearby cafe that was close to the JYP Entertainment building. She wanted to order her favorite coffee drink which was best made in this cafe, according to her. Luckily, her light colored hair was covered her jacket hoodie and her face was hidden from the public with her trending shades and mouth mask._

_"Where the hell is my latte? It's been twenty minutes." She checked her phone again, waiting for her beverage. A long sigh left her mouth when another number was called, but it wasn't her's._

_She was about to go up to the counter and ask if they had even made her drink at all when her phone rang its text tone. Jessica took out her phone and turned it on to see that it was Taecyeon._

_"Oh? I haven't talked to him in a while. Wonder what's he up to..." The latter mumbled to herself as she went to check what did he send her._

_From: Gay Bestie_

_Hey, Sica! It's been a while since we've talked and all. I was wondering if you want to come over to my house. I got something for you!_

_Her right eyebrow rose slightly after reading the message._

_"He's got something for me?" Jessica said to no one and pondered for a moment, "My schedule is cleared for today so I guess it's better than sipping my latte and going back to my writing block." She types a message back to Taecyeon._

_To: Gay Bestie_

_Hey,_ _Taec_ _. Sure, I'll come over but it better not be_ _your nudes again. I will not believe it's another "accident" again if I get flashed._

_She ignored the instant reply back from Taecyeon and Jessica heard her order number being called so she went over to the pick-up counter to retrieve her Latte. The worker handed Jessica her drink before returning to making more beverages. The latter left the cafe while sipping on her Latte and walking down the street._

_"I really wonder what does he have to give me. It better not_ _be_ _cucumbers or nudes. Ugh." Jessica grumbled to herself, getting odd looks from the people who passed by her. She looks ahead to see how close was she to Taecyeon's home and sighs._

_"Still far away. Forget it, I'm calling a cab." Not even close._

* * *

 

_Taecyeon smiled happily, earning a weird look from his boyfriend._

_"_ _Taec_ _honey? Are you alright?"_

_This made the beast idol pout._

_"I can't be happy, Bae?"_

_Taeyang sighed and showed his famous eye-smile._

_"I'm not saying that but you have been smiling ever since you sent that text to....who was it again?" He asked the sulking male._

_"Sica, Jessica Jung." Taeyang choked on his water when he heard the familiar name._

_"H-Her?! Would it be safe to bring her to our home, especially when all of Korea is watching us?"_

_Taecyeon glared at him._

_"Are you telling me that I can't invite my best friend into our home BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID DRAMA QUEENS?"_

_Taeyang raises his hands up to show that he meant no harm._

_"No, Hon. I didn't mean it like that at all, but I don't want Jessica-_ _ssi_ _to be hurt because of those drama queens."_

_Taecyeon just laughed at hearing such words from his boyfriend._

_"Bae, if Sica could sue some haters online, then she can handle suing some more drama queens," said Taecyeon, who just chuckles at imaging such a violent scene between his best friend and that lucky rude person. Taeyang could only sigh at his significant other's imagination before hearing the door bell ring and walked towards it. Within a few minutes, he opened the door to see Jessica._

_"Oh? Taeyang-_ _ssi_ _? What are you doing here and—" Jessica greeted the eye-smiling male, who was shoved aside by her best friend, "—Taec! Oh my gosh, wasn't that your boyfriend? Did you just push him aside?"_

_Taecyeon didn't answer any of the questions and quickly dragged Jessica inside by her wrist. He ignored the following foreign curses coming from Jessica's mouth and led her into the kitchen before letting her go._

_"Are you listening, Ok Taecyeon? What the hell is wrong with you! You dragged my ass into your kitchen and this gift better not be a strip_ _show of_ _both you and your boyfriend because I might spit my Latte all over you instead of money." Jessica ranted angrily when her friend wasn't answering her and instead, he was looking for something in the fridge, "What the hell are you looking for? My life? My time? You can't find those in there."_

_Taecyeon scoffed as he took out a certain container and turned to face the pissed blond, "For your information, sister, I was looking for this delicious piece of heaven and I was not planning to give you a strip show in the first place. Please, you don't deserve to see my amazing body."_

_The woman just simply rolled her eyes and put her free hand on her hip._

_"So? What is this amazing thing that you wanted to show me?" asked Jessica, who gave the box in Taecyeon's hand a weird look. He had this excited grin on his face as he pushed it towards her face._

_"You have to try it. It's the best thing I ever had!"_

_The ice princess carefully set her Latte on the counter beside her and took the container. She opened it and facepalmed._

_"Kimchi? Did you call me over to try Kimchi? My dear gay friend, I could buy my own Kimchi! I am not broke!" Shouted Jessica, who was not pleased by this "common" side dish but Taecyeon shoved a pair of chopsticks into her hand and urged her to try it._

_"Sica, you seriously need to try it. I'm not kidding. It's the best you would ever have!" He was very persistent about this Kimchi so Jessica had no choice but to try and eat it to see what was the fuss all about. Picking a piece of the fermented vegetable with her utensils, she took a bite and her eyes widen._

_Taecyeon had this knowing smirk on his face as he watched Jessica's face brighten._

_"So, am I right or what?" He already knew that he was correct when Jessica began to eat more of the Kimchi. Taecyeon patted her back, making her stop and look at him in confusion._

_"By the way, this was homemade by one of my juniors," told Taecyeon, who received a strange look from Jessica, "What?"_

_"This?" Jessica pointed at the Kimchi, "This was made by one of your juniors? No way! This is amazing! Who is it?" She became slightly creeped out when she noticed his smirk._

_"Have you ever heard of a group called Twice?"_

* * *

 

_Jessica was sitting down on her couch while doing some work on her laptop. It's been a week since her visit at Taecyeon's home and she is furiously typing away, earning a weird look from her younger sister, Krystal._

_"Yah,_ _unnie_ _. Why are you typing so loudly?" Krystal complained while scanning through photos on her phone._

_"Not now, Soojung._ _Unnie_ _is busy." Jessica absentmindedly clicked on the mouse pad, receiving a glare._

_"Busy? You promised me that you had no work today so we would have some sister bonding time!" Krystal grew fed up after waiting for hours because her sister was 'busy' on her laptop so she went over to where Jessica was and swiped her laptop to see what was she doing._

_"YAH, JUNG SOOJUNG!" Jessica's shout didn't faze her sister at all. In fact, what was on the computer screen is the thing that is shocking Krystal the most._

_"_ _Unnie...I never knew you were such a hardcore ONCE for Jihyo-ssi_ _..." Krystal stared at Jessica with an expression full of disbelief while taking a couple of glances at the screen, which displayed the fan page of Twice's leader._

_The ice princess frantically waved her hands, trying to take back the laptop._

_"S-SOOJUNG, I CAN EXPLAIN!" She tried to explain but the small teasing smile on Krystal's face told her that it was too late._

* * *

Jessica was forced to come out of her memory lane when a warm body hugged her from behind. 

"Unnie? Are you listening?" Jihyo's low voice sounded like music to the latter's ears. The ice princess turned her head to the side to kiss Jihyo's cheek before returning to cooking their dinner.

"I'm sorry, my dear Angel. I was busy in my thoughts...." Jessica apologized and quickly stirred the beef in the hot pan.

Jihyo smiled and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder, earning a subtle laugh from her.

"Are you planning on hugging me the whole time? It's hard to cuddle while standing, especially in the kitchen." Though Jessica was saying this, her tone was quite the opposite. She was enjoying this loving embrace from her significant other, which Jihyo already knew.

"I know you enjoy my hugs and kisses, unnie. Otherwise, why would you whine this morning when I didn't give you my morning kiss?" Jihyo teased Jessica, who just grumbled something about her being unfair. The younger female just giggled and nuzzled her nose against the fabric of Jessica's sweater. 

"You got me, Angel. Why don't you set up the table? I already took out the Kimchi and the rice is done," Explained Jessica to Jihyo, who pulled herself away and took out two plates for the both of them. As Jihyo focused on her given tasks, Jessica stole a glimpse of the younger idol and smiled at the sight.

Jihyo wore one of Jessica's sweaters since it was cold along with a pair of pajama pants, which made the leader look adorable in her nightwear. Jessica quickly returned her attention to the meat cooking in the pan when Jihyo turned around. Stirring the beef for a few more minutes, the ice princess turned off the stove and pulled out another plate for the beef. 

After transferring the meat to the plate, Jessica carried it to the dinner table, where Jihyo was waiting for her with two plates consisting of rice and Kimchi. 

"Hello, Angel. Have I kept you waiting for too long?" She asked, placing the pan down onto the table and sitting down beside Jihyo, who shook her head.

"Of course not, unnie. Now, let's eat!" Jihyo smiled and began to eat. Jessica looked at her and a silly smile reappeared on her face. This time, the leader felt the staring and turned her head to meet Jessica's eyes.

"Unnie, why are you smiling like that? Is there something on my face?" Jihyo tried to wipe the possible sauce spots on her face with a tissue, but the ice princess grabbed her wrist to stop her action, "Unnie?"

"There is nothing on your face. I was just admiring your beauty, Angel." Jessica chuckled and leaned in to kiss Jihyo, which made the younger become flustered at their lips touching. A moment later, the older woman pulled away and received a series of slaps on her arm from the blushing female.

"Yah, unnie! What was that for?" Jihyo whined but the blond just laughed, "Unnie, I'm serious! Why are you laughing at me?" This only brought more laughter out of the latter. 

"I'm sorry, Angel. I couldn't help but look at my beautiful girlfriend." Jessica ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, earning another shy reaction.

"Sooyeon unnie, you are so cheesy and so direct! You were different when we first met." Jihyo grumbled while shoveling food into her mouth to avoid looking at the other person. The blond continued to stroke the younger one's hair as if it was made of silk.

"I was nervous, my dear Angel. Convincing Taec to let me meet you...it was the most difficult thing I had ever done since I started my clothing brand." 

"Was it because he was being a very protective Oppa?"

"...yes." The quiet reply from Jessica made Jihyo look at her before leaning close to kiss her lips.

"He has been there since I was a trainee, unnie. Of course, he would be protective but I didn't know that you liked me at all because you were quite scary in our first meeting." Jessica pouted at her words.

"Was I? I'm sorry, Angel. I needed some formal excuse to see you because I couldn't tell Taec that I had some interest in you. He would've killed me."

"And telling me that you wanted only me out of everyone to be your clothing brand model wasn't obvious?"

Jessica sulked, "Wait... I was obvious?"

Her question was left unanswered as Jihyo laughed and returned to eating.

"Yah, Angel! Answer meeeeee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Aris! This is my first and only one-shot collection so I hope everyone will enjoy. How was the first chapter? Jessica may be OC so my apologies. This pairing was totally random but I tried to make it work. Anyway, stay tuned for my next updates!


End file.
